Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for reducing impedance discontinuities on a PCB.
Description of Related Art
Modern computing systems can include electronic components that are mounted on a printed circuit board (‘PCB’). Such electronic components may be mounted on a PCB though the use of one or more connector pins that are attached to the electronic component and inserted into one or more openings on the PCB. In addition to being useful to attach electronic components to the PCB, such connector pins may be used to transmit electrical signals between the attached electronic component and other electronic components mounted on the PCB, via signal traces on the PCB. In many cases, however, a connector pin impedance will differ from the line impedance characteristics of the signal traces on the PCB. This discontinuity causes undesired signal distortion.